The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Lantana plant, botanically known as Lantana sp., and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Chapel Hill Yellow’.
The new Lantana plant originated from a naturally occurring cross between Lantana camara ‘Miss Huff’ (not patented) and Lantana×hybrida ‘New Gold’ (not patented). The cultivar ‘Chapel Hill Yellow’ originated and was discovered in a cultivated environment at Chapel Hill, N.C., in summer 2004.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by stem cuttings in Watkinsville, Ga. since summer 2005 has shown that all the unique features of this new Lantana, as herein described, are stable and reproduced true to type through successive generations of such asexual propagation.